Fighting a titan
by Sparty
Summary: The Ghost Rider follows a sense of evil into the wreckage of a desert town.. Realizing the destoryer is still there, he runs into an unexpected foe, the Invincible Juggernaut! A short story of Ghost Rider Vs Juggernaut, made while i was bored.


The wind blew in the desert town of Aco-pocco. There wasn't much movement inside this town, it reeked of destruction and decay. Something big had come through here, and it had taken out almost everything that lived. Most of the buildings were nothing but wreckage and rubble, only a few of them even still standing.

The Ghost Rider took two steps into the town, and made a low growl at it's entirety. There was evil still here, he could sense it. He walked through it's streets. The sound of the pub's doors swinging open absently in the wind was the only sound to hear.

The Riders flaming head burned brightly, lighting the streets. He was furious at the evil he sensed here. It had to be quenched. He couldn't believe the fools tried to hide from him. He laughed aloud, his evil spiritual cackle chilling all those that might have heard it to the bone. They could not hide from him. He was the Spirit of Vengeance.

"You think you can stop me, little man?" The hulking figure of the Juggernaut stomped into view on the other side of the street. There was the evil that Ghost Rider sensed. "Haven't you heard? Nobody can stop me, I'm the JUGGERNAUT!" He roared, and charged towards Ghost Rider.

Ghost rider roared back in defiance, and pulled the chain from his back. The stampeding Juggernaut bowled over the Rider, knocking him on his back. The force was bone shattering.

Juggernaut laughed as he turned to face the fallen figure of the Ghost Rider.

"Fool, that's what happens when you mess with the Juggernaut!!" He roared in triumph, lifting his arms high in his celebratory pose.

Ghost Rider, however, was not finished. He brought himself to his feet, and staring at the figure of Juggernaut, he formed a ball of flame from the fire eating at his skull. Juggernaut was so busy celebrating his victory, he hadn't even noticed Ghost Rider was on his feet. He flung the ball of flame at his opponent's chest, and Juggernaut took a few steps back from the force of the impact.

"What?!" He froze in shock for a moment, before recollecting himself. "Hahaha! Your spitballs cant hurt me! I'm the Juggernaut!!" He pounded himself in the chest and started stomping towards Ghost rider, this time he was going to pound him down.

Ghost rider snarled again, and hit Juggernaut with his chain. The chain was deflected off his armor, doing nothing. He swung again, trying to cause damage to Juggernaut.

"Hahaha!" Juggernaut laughed, and grabbed a hold of Ghost Rider's chain. "Let's go for a spin.." He said in a taunting voice. Jerking the chain and spinning it, he gave Ghost Rider a little ride in the air before flinging him off into the distance. He smashed through a building and came out the other side, covering the back of his jacket in dust.

He stood up disgusted, and smacked the desert dust from his jacket. Juggernaut busted through the flimsy wooden wall of the building he had sent Ghost Rider flying through.

"You can't win little man! Hahaha!" Juggernaut shouted again. Ghost rider ignored him and swung his mystical chain at juggernaut again, but it was deflected on his armor again.

"Don't you get it yet? You can't hurt me, I'm magik-al!" He stared at Ghost Rider, and pulled back to charge. "I'm the Juggernaut B#&+-!!" He charged for Ghost Rider.

Enough was enough, Ghost rider thought. As Juggernaut talked, the Rider lifted his arm, holding it out towards Cain.

"Guilty." He croaked as Juggernaut started to charge. He lit a supernatural explosion of hellfire on Juggernaut's soul, and Juggernaut instantly slid to the ground screaming in pain. He roared and swung at the air, grabbing his head.

Ghost rider watched the Juggernaut writhe, and after sufficient punishment, Johnny Blaze took control and reverted back to his human form, to stop the Rider from killing him.

Johnny panted, more worn out then his supernatural companion. Staring at the motionless form of Juggernaut, he considered his options. Cain would just be more mad when he woke up. Sighing, Johnny transformed back into the Rider.

He took a few steps and wrapped a chain around the Juggernaut's leg, and with great strength he spun the hulking form in a circle, eventually releasing the spin and sending the Juggernaut soaring off into the distance. At least there, in the direction of the ocean, he was less likely to harm anyone.

Ghost Rider walked away, victorious.


End file.
